


Runaway

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fem Licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht plans to escape her home. She accidentally falls into the arms of a pirate instead. (Lawlicht, Fem Licht, Historical Romance AU)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 15





	Runaway

“We can finally leave this castle and chase our dreams!” Licht knew she should speak softly or someone might overhear them. Yet, she couldn’t contain her excitement. She was finally free to become a pianist. After her parents died, she lived with her relatives. Licht considered her cousin, Mahiru, a close friend but she wanted to follow her own dreams. It would be difficult to spread music throughout the world if she stayed in their small village.

Mahiru asked to escape with her so she could avoid the arranged marriage her father made for her. Between the two, they were able to gather enough supplies to run away. Her uncle Toru lived in the next town and would give them a home. “Kuro said the boat will be waiting for us at the bottom of the cliff. He’ll take us to the next town and we can make a new life there.”

“I can finally meet this mysterious love of yours. I’ll be able to see if he’s angel worthy of your affection.” Licht took her shawl and tied it around her shoulders.

“Please, don’t say anything strange to Kuro.” Mahiru asked wearily. “Let’s go. I don’t want to make Kuro worry.”

“Yes, our dreams are waiting.” Licht opened the window and crawled through. It was near midnight so most of the manor was sleeping. They crept down the path to the gate. They stayed hidden in the shadows to avoid the guards finding them. The moment they passed the gate, a smile burst across Licht’s face. “We’re almost there. We only need to reach the bottom of the cliff.”

She descended the steps but something in the water caught her attention. There was a large ship hidden among the rocks. She assumed that Mahiru’s friend owned a small rowboat and there shouldn’t be another ship at the bottom of the cliff. It was dangerous for a ship to be so close to the rocks and the light house should’ve warned them of that. Licht walked down the stairs quicker.

The stairway wasn’t lit well and it was difficult to see far ahead of them. She couldn’t feel the ground beneath her next step and she realized that she walked forward too far. Licht wasn’t able to grab something to save herself. She heard Mahiru call her name. She couldn’t see the sea beneath her and she prayed she could swim to safety.

Licht crashed into something warm and solid instead of the water and she groaned at the slight pain. She was confused by how warm the ground beneath her was. The shock of the fall kept her from standing immediately and she rubbed her head. Mahiru’s voice echoed above her and she could hear how worried she was. She wanted to call back to her and reassure her that she wasn’t hurt. “I’m—”

“Shh,” A voice whispered into her ear. Her gasp was stifled by a hand covering her mouth. She struggled against his grip but he was strong. “We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves, Angel Cakes. If you can be nice and quiet, no one needs to get hurt. Promise to tell no one that a man was here and I’ll help you back to the cliff. Do you understand?”

In response, Licht stomped on his foot as hard as she could. His grip loosened but she didn’t stop. She grabbed his hand before he could pull away and bit his fingers. He was still recoiling in pain as she spun around sharply. She shoved her knee into his groin and made him fall to the floor. She rushed to run away from the man but the ground shifted beneath her feet.

Licht stumbled but she managed to catch herself on something. It was dark so she was only able to see that she was on a small rowboat. She looked around the water for a way to swim back to land. A quick glance at the man’s clothes told her that he was a pirate. She thought pirates only raided ships out at sea so she didn’t know why they were in their small village.

No matter the reason he was there, she needed to warn Mahiru about the pirate ship. She found a paddle and she thought she could use it to row back to the stairway. First, she needed to stop the blond pirate. He was unconscious on the ground but she didn’t know when he would wake up. Licht stood over him with the paddle as a weapon. Yet, she couldn’t push him into the water to drown.

“Stupid Demon, you ruined my escape. I should throw you overboard for that.” She didn’t trust the man but it was unhonourable to drown him. Licht cautious nudged him with the paddle to see if he would regain consciousness. She decided she would simply row back and leave him in the boat if he didn’t wake up. He opened his eyes and gripped the paddle.

Even though she tugged on the wood with all her strength, she couldn’t take the paddle back from him. They fought over it for a while and he said, “I came here as a favour to my brother but I end up stuck here with you. I need to get back before he gets caught with Lady Shirota.”

Lady Shirota? The name echoed in Licht’s mind because she knew he could only be referring to Mahiru. Her cousin was wealthy and the pirates likely wanted to kidnap her for a ransom. She ripped the paddle from his hands and struck him unconscious again. Licht touched his neck and felt his pulse. She took off her shawl to tie his hands together.

Now that she knew he was after her cousin, she needed to take him to the authorities. She did her best to row the boat with only one paddle. Licht was breathing heavily when she finally reached the dock. She climbed onto the platform and saw Mahiru descending the steps. She ran forward and said, “There are pirates here, Mahiru! They’re after you as well.”

“Pirates?” Her brows furrowed in confusion. Licht noticed a man behind her cousin and gasped again. He appeared to be a pirate as well and she went to kick him. She was surprised when Mahiru was the one who stopped her. “Wait, Licht, this is Kuro! The cliff can be dangerous at night so he went to meet us halfway. His brother is with the boat right now. Are you okay, Licht? You fell but I didn’t hear a splash.”

“Your brother was waiting on a boat?” Licht glanced back to the rowboat where she had tied up the pirate.

* * *

After a few hours, Hyde woke with a splitting headache. He groaned and he ran his hands through his hair to search for the bump. His hand met warm fingers and he opened his eyes. He still felt a little dizzy but he tried to orient himself. The first thing he could focus on were the clear, blue eyes staring down at him. “Did I die and go to heaven? That’s the only way I can be seeing an angel right now.”

“Angels live on earth too, Stupid Hedgehog.” The angel spoke and he recognized her voice. She was the same person who fell onto his rowboat. He couldn’t see her well in the dark but her honeyed voice stood out to him. He remembered how she struck him with the paddle yet she now carefully pressed a cool towel to the bump on his head.

“If we’re not in heaven, where are we?”

“According to Mahiru, _The Seven Sins_.” She named the pirate ship his family owned. “My cousin is Mahiru Shirota but she never told me that she had been trading letters with pirates. If I knew you were helping us escape, I wouldn’t have hit you like that. Let’s start over. My name is Licht Jekylland Todoroki.”

“My name is Hyde Lawless Servamp.” He was surprised with himself. He gave her his real name rather than lying like he usually would. His life as a pirate was dangerous so he had to keep a lot of secrets. Yet, he felt compelled to be honest with her. “That was one powerful kick you have. Have you consider being a pirate? We can use someone strong like you.”

“I already have a dream. The sea taking me wherever it pleases isn’t the freedom I want.” She took the towel back and dipped it into a bowl of water.

“Can you tell me about your dream?” She was surprised by his question. It wasn’t often that men asked her about her goals. He appeared to be honestly interested too.

“I want to be a pianist.” She told him. “Maybe you can give up your life as a pirate and come to our new home to listen to my song.”


End file.
